Springy Noodles
by Ability King KK
Summary: A one-shot collection starring Spring Man and Min Min going through various moments in their lives.
1. Ramen Lunch

Standing behind the counter, watching over the ramen she was cooking, Min Min glanced over towards the doors when the bell above signaled the arrival of new customers. Upon seeing who was here, she stiffened and turned back to her cooking to avoid eye contact.

"So why are we here again, Ninjara?" asked the first voice.

"Because there are other foods out there besides pizza," replied the second voice, sounding exasperated.

The two ARMS fighters made their way over to the counter to sit and placed their orders.

"Bite your tongue, Ninjara. Pizza is the raddest of all the foods out there!" exclaimed Spring Man with a grin.

This earned him a glare from his rival. "Stop being so loud! And you need to broaden your horizons when it comes to food."

"Why? I can easily live off of pizza!"

"All the more reason you need to eat other things," replied Ninjara with a deadpan tone. It was then that Min Min placed their ramen before them, mumbling out an 'enjoy your meal' while still avoiding eye contact.

Spring Man looked at the noodles before looking at the chopsticks quizzically. "Ah…?"

"Another reason to eat different foods," stated Ninjara after slurping up some noodles with ease with his chopsticks. "Learning how to use actual utensils."

It was Spring Man's turn to glare, causing Ninjara to smirk in victory. The blue-haired fighter then turned towards Min Min with an embarrassed grin, causing her tense up.

"Um, you wouldn't happen to have forks here, right?"

Giving a quick nod, Min Min made her way to where the utensils were a grabbed a fork. Making her way back, she placed the utensil next to Spring Man's bowl.

"Thanks!" exclaimed Spring Man with a grin.

A small smile made its way onto Min Min's face before she went back to her cooking.

Ninjara watched as Spring Man took his first bite of ramen. "Would you agree now that pizza isn't the only thing to eat?"

Swallowing the noodles in his mouth, Spring Man gave his answer. "I'll admit, this ramen isn't that bad. Pizza will always be my favorite, but I wouldn't mind coming here more often."

"I suppose that's a start," replied the ninja with a sigh.

"Plus I can see why you like coming here so much."

That got Ninjara's attention. "What are you talking about? Of course I would come here for the ramen."

As Ninjara took another bite of his ramen, a grin appeared on Spring Man's face as he lowered his voice to a whisper. "You sure it's not because of the cute waitress?"

Min Min, who was off to the side listening to the conversation, blushed heavily at the "cute waitress" comment while Ninjara started choking on his food. Once he got the food down his throat properly, Ninjara glared hatefully at his rival.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" hissed the ninja, a heavy blush on his face.

"Ah come on, buddy! I was just messing with you!" laughed Spring Man as he slapped his friend's back. "Although I wouldn't blame you if that were the reason."

If he could get away with murder, Ninjara would kill the man sitting next to him in an instant. He placed some money on the table to pay for the noodles and then made his way out of the restaurant. Not wanting to be left behind, Spring Man quickly finished his meal.

"Thanks for the grub!" exclaimed Spring Man, giving Min Min a happy smile. He then went after his friend before the ninja got too far ahead.

Once they were gone, Min Min collected the payment and then the empty bowls. When she reached for the fork, she stopped for a moment as a blush appeared on her face.

"Maybe I can figure out a way to combine ramen and pizza."

With that idea in mind, Min Min took the dishes to the back and stared making plans for a new food idea.

 **FIN**

 **-:-**

 **Because main guy x main girl and ninja x ramen are cliché as hell.**

 **This will probably end up as a one-shot collection starring these two 'cause I really want to do more with these two.**


	2. Joining the Gym

Min Min stared up at the building before her in trepidation. She was questioning why she thought this was a good idea, but she couldn't back down now. Not when she came this far. Still, she couldn't bring herself to enter the Spring Gym.

"If you wish to join ze gym you are more zan welcome to, Mademoiselle," said a voice with a French accent, causing the ramen girl to jump in shock.

Turning around, Min Min came face-to-face with a tall, dark-skinned woman with long white hair braided in very large pigtails. You would have had to been living under a rock not to know who this woman was.

"You're Twintelle! Wh-What are you doing here?!"

The French woman gave off a smirk. "Oui, I am Twintelle. As for why I am here, why I am a member."

That made Min Min tense up. Twintelle was a member of the Spring Gym? That meant she got to see Spring Man everyday! Did that mean she was too late?!

"Wh-Why would someone as famous as you come to an out of the way place like this?" asked Chinese girl, wanting some answers.

"Ze owner is a dear friend," replied Twintelle. "Now come. If you wish to join, do not hesitate, Mademoiselle."

"H-Hey!" squeaked out Min Min as Twintelle gently pushed her forward.

The two women entered the gym, although they weren't expecting to see the spectacle that greeted them.

"Is that all you've got, boy?! You'll never surpass me at this rate!"

"Bring it on, old man!"

Min Min expected to see Spring Man in his own gym, but to see Max Brass of all people was something else entirely. Next to her, Twintelle rolled her eyes at the display of Spring Man and Max Brass pummeling the helpless sandbags.

Clearing her throat, the actress gained the men's attention. "While it is nice to see you two bonding, I would like to point out zat someone wishes to join your gym."

The two men turned towards Min Min, who tensed up in nervousness. Eyes lighting up in recognition, Spring Man spoke up. "Hey, you're that waitress from the ramen shop!"

"H-Hello," replied Min Min, bowing in politeness.

"So you want to join my gym, huh? Cool."

"She was just standing outside when I came along," said Twintelle, not noticing when Min Min went stiff. "Of course with you two having anozer one of your macho contests, I don't blame her for not wanting to come in."

Max Brass then gave off a grin. "Ha! If it weren't for these "macho contests" as you call them, my boy here wouldn't be the man he is today!"

"As if, old man," replied Spring Man with a smirk, not at all offended. "You're the one who needs these contests more than I do!"

A booming laugh escaped the old man as he slapped Spring Man on the back before putting him in a headlock. Min Min watched the scene with a blank look while Twintelle merely shook her head with a smile.

"Ze bond between fahzer and son is a beautiful thing, non?"

Min Min turned to the older woman in surprise. "Father and son? They're related?!"

"Oui, alzough I can see why ozers would be surprised."

The ramen girl held back a groan. The man she had a crush on just happened to be the son of the ARMS Grand Prix Champion. This probably lowered her chances of winning his heart, especially if she had Twintelle as a rival. Why would Spring Man want a lowly ramen chef when he could have a beautiful actress?

"Hey, you okay?"

"Eh?!" squeaked out Min Min at the sudden question. Looking up, she blushed when she found Spring Man looking at her with a look of concern. "Y-Yes! I'm fine!"

Spring Man gave her a smile, unaware of the inner turmoil he was causing in Min Min. Twintelle on the other hand could tell right away what was going on and figured out the real reason the ramen girl was here. She hid her grin as she planned to get a confession.

"Spring Man, you are frightening ze poor girl," said Twintelle as she walked over to the two. "Why don't you get ze paperwork ready while I show her around?"

"Good idea. Thanks, Twintelle!" replied Spring Man with a grin.

With that, Spring Man went off to his office to get the necessary paperwork. Max Brass decided to follow his son, sensing that Twintelle was up to something and needed the privacy.

Once the men were gone, Twintelle glanced at Min Min with a smirk. "You are in love with Spring Man, non?"

"Eh?! Wh-What makes you think that?!" questioned Min Min, heat rising to her cheeks.

"It was very obvious to moi," replied the actress. "Your body language and ze look in your eyes made it very clear."

Min Min's face was entirely red at being found out. While she wasn't purposely keeping her feelings a secret, she thought she had done a better job at keeping them in check. She then glared at Twintelle, causing the older woman to raise a delicate eyebrow.

"S-So what if I do love him? What are you going to do, declare war on me because I'm invading your territory?!"

Of the responses she was expecting, Min Min did not expect Twintelle to giggle.

"Oh you poor girl. I am not in love with Spring Man. He is just my friend and occasional sparring partner. Non, I prefer my men a bit older," explained Twintelle. Min Min opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off. "Not Max Brass older."

The ramen girl closed her mouth. She was silent for a moment before she asked the question on her mind. "Then why does it matter to you if I love him?"

"As I said, Spring Man is my friend and while I have just met you, I believe you will be good for him."

"R-Really?"

"Oui! Alzough, while Spring Man is not, how do you say, stupid, you will have a challenge ahead of you if you wish to let your feelings known," explained Twintelle. "My advice is to join ze gym and get to know him before you decide to confess."

Thinking the idea over, Min Min nodded in determination. While she did plan on wanting to get to know Spring Man better, if she had to join the gym to do that then that was what she was going to do. Soon after she came to this decision did Spring Man and Max Brass return with the paperwork.

"Found it! Sorry it took so long. So if you'll just sign here and here, you'll be all set!" explained Spring Man as he handed Min Min the papers and a pen.

The ramen girl looked at the papers, almost hesitant to sign them, but gathering up her courage she wrote her signature where Spring Man had indicated and handed him back the papers. She then gave a polite bow. "Thank you for having me."

The springy-haired individual could only give off a grin.

"Welcome to Spring Gym!"

 **FIN**

 **-:-**

 **Min Min is on her way to getting closer to Spring Man and she has Twintelle in her corner. Speaking of Twintelle, since there is official artwork of her and Spring Man working out together it could be taken that she works out at Spring Man's gym and that they do know each other.**

 **And yes, I believe Max Brass is Spring Man's father. They are too similar for it not to be true.**


End file.
